Stay
by impatient14
Summary: Stefan and Caroline grow closer as they prepare the cabin for her mothers last days. Takes place after the events of "The Day I Tried to Live"
1. Chapter 1

Caroline inspected the boxes of light bulbs. She was trying to create a place outside for her mom to drink tea and read books at their family cabin. Their porch was wide enough to bring out a comfy couch for her mom to lay or sit and watch the sunset if she wanted too.

But if Liz wanted to read out there at night, Caroline needed to make sure the lighting was right. As it was, the fan and lights currently installed on the porch had long since stopped working. In fact, Caroline remembered the last time her father changed the bulb, the last time they were all there as a family.

Stefan was at the Forbes family cabin now, trying to fix the fan.

_Soft light? Day light? If I get soft light, will she be able to see? If I get daylight, will it get too bright? Maybe I should get a dimmer..._

Caroline decided on the daylight bulb and picked up a dimmer for Stefan to install as well.

Her phone started to buzz as she walked towards the checkout counter.

"Hello?"

"Where's your Mom?"

Damon Salvatore's voice sounded rushed and irritated, as usual.

"Hello to you too." Caroline rolled her eyes as she balanced her phone between her shoulder and cheek while paying for her items.

"I didn't say hello Blondie. Now tell me where your mom is. She said she needed to talk to me today, and she's not at home."

"She said she was going to go into her office to tie up some loose ends."

"And you let her? The woman is _dying_ Caroline; I didn't realize you cared so little about your own mother."

His voice was a calm mixture of venom and playfulness.

"Damon- I don't need this from you. Just- ugh."

Caroline hung up on him.

_He thinks he's so damn cute..._

"Thank you." Caroline took her bag from the check-out person and walked out of the hardware store to her car.

As Caroline pulled up to her family cabin she could see Stefan pulling a ladder from the shed next to the house. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt that hugged his body and made her breathe hitch in her throat.

When Stefan turned around he had on a sweet smile Caroline had grown to anticipate whenever they saw each other.

Stefan had heard her car coming for awhile and his heartbeat had quickened at her approach.

Stefan continued to walk towards the porch with the ladder but paused when Caroline had made it to the porch as well. He motioned for her to go in front of him and Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Ever the gentleman, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan chuckled silently and only felt slightly guilty when he took in the view of Caroline climbing the steps above him.

"I picked up a dimmer too. Do you think you could install that that out here too?" Caroline turned back to Stefan and he had to forcibly blink and continue up the steps.

_Wake up, Stefan. _

_The way she affects me..._

Stefan smiled to himself and shook his head slightly.

"Yeah that's no problem. Did you decide on a light bulb or did you just get one of each so you could test them all?" Stefan placed the ladder under the ceiling fan on the porch.

"Oh- I didn't think about that. Maybe I should go back and get the other kind to test...why didn't I think-"

Stefan laughed and Caroline shot him a look.

"Oh- you're laughing. I get it- Caroline the crazy control freak." She hand her hands on her hips but a smile played on her lips.

"Ah but who better to take care of a sick mother? I'm sure you'll make this place perfect for Liz." Stefan was at the top of the ladder now, smiling down at Caroline.

_God she's beautiful...especially when she pretends to be angry. _

Caroline couldn't suppress her smile any longer and playfully rolled her eyes as her cheeks rose to meet them.

"Well- I should start clearing off this porch if we are going to move the couch out here." She turned then and took in the mess on the porch.

There were boxes of old sports equipment, a water table she played with as a toddler, the bicycle her mother had taught her to ride, few crates of newspapers, and boxes of old holiday decorations.

She set to work and started going through the newspapers trying to decide if they were worth saving.

Occasionally, Caroline would look up at Stefan as he worked and stared longer than she should. He would catch her and smile and she would turn away sheepishly. They played that game back and forth while she cleaned off the porch and he installed the light dimmer.

Eventually the only thing left on the porch was Caroline's old bike.

She just stared at it. Unwilling to remove it from her sight yet.

"You know, my mom taught me to ride this bike."

Stefan stopped what he was doing and rested his arms on the top of the ladder, anticipating the story she was about to tell.

"I kept falling off the first day, I got so cut up." She laughed softly. "But I wouldn't stop. My mom had to pull me off when it got so dark I couldn't see. I just didn't want to stop until I got it."

Caroline kept staring at the bike and Stefan smiled broadly down at her.

_Shes always been a fighter_

Caroline walked towards the bike and took hold of the handlebars, rolling it towards the stairs.

"Of course I was up at sunrise the next day, riding and falling over and over until finally before dinner I was riding perfectly. My mom came out and watched me and cheered so hard."

Her smile got wider then turned bittersweet.

She finished carrying the bike off the porch and when she got back up the stairs Stefan was waiting for her.

"I hope some other little girl will love it as much as I did." Caroline walked towards Stefan and stopped less than a foot away. "The car is packed up, i'm going to run these things to goodwill. Did you get the dimmer installed?"

Stefan took a step towards her. "Yep, all finished. Im just going to fix the balance on the fan so it doesn't shake so much."

"Thank you, I really appreciate your help with all of this." Before she could stop herself Caroline closed the distance between them and hugged Stefan. "I mean it, Thank you Stefan."

Stefan puled his arms around her tightly, bringing her as close to his body as he could. He buried his nose in her hair.

_She smells so warm, so intoxicating_

Caroline could feel her body aching for his, but didn't know how he felt.

_He's never told me...but things have definitely changed._

Stefan wanted to kiss her, he needed to. But he wasn't sure now was the right moment. There was still so much to be done and he wasn't sure Caroline was in the right space to be kissed.

Caroline pulled away then, but Stefan stopped her from going too far. He took her hand.

"Ill be here when you get back."

Caroline looked up at him, "you don't mind?"

Stefan smile at her. "Of course. I want to stay."

Caroline smiled brightly back at him then turned to walk down the stairs. She couldn't help but take a glance over her shoulder as she made her way to her packed car.

Stefan was standing on her porch, watching her walk away. He wore an expression she couldn't quite pinpoint, but it made her feel alive.

_Even if I don't know exactly what he is feeling, I know one thing. He's not going anywhere. _

_He wants to stay. _


	2. Chapter 2

When Caroline returned back to the cabin she could hear Stefan in the kitchen.

_What is he doing?_

As she walked closer to the cabin steps she could smell a combination of different spices, all jumbled together.

_Oh geez, I hope I don't have to eat that._

But when Caroline made it into the kitchen she was surprised to find Stefan washing pots and pans instead of cooking.

"Why do I smell what I assume to be a cornucopia of meals from across the world?"

Stefan turned from dishes and smiled at Caroline.

"I - uh- made a few different dinners and put them in the freezer. You know, so when your mom is here you don't have to worry about cooking." He went back to scrubbing the dirty pot in his hands.

Caroline just stared at him.

_He is so...amazing._

"What a great idea, thank you Stefan." Caroline walked over the sink and grabbed a dish towel to dry the already washed dishes on the drying rack.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Stefan looked at Caroline through the corner of his eye and leaned over to her slightly.

He knew that she would probably have their entire schedule planned out for the next few weeks.

"Oh well, my mom is at her office still. She said she was feeling pretty good so I didn't want to stop her." Caroline's voice fell a little bit. "Although, she does have stage four cancer...maybe I shouldn't have let her?"

"I think you should let your mom decide what she can and cant do." Caroline could hear the smile in his words as she turned away to put away the dried dishes.

"yeah, I guess you're right."

Caroline wove the dish towel over the oven handle and leaned against the counter. She watched Stefan wash out the sink and wipe down the counter around it. He had changed clothes since earlier this afternoon and was now wearing a button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. The collar accentuated the chiseled features of his face and Caroline kept her eyes on him until he noticed her staring. She quickly looked away and fumbled for something to say.

"Well, uh- I - I thought we could clear out some of the rocks and tree limbs on the lawn. Some of them are pretty big and I don't want my mom to trip over them when she gets here."

Stefan dried his hands with a towel and playfully smirked at Caroline.

"Okay, that seems like a perfectly normal thing to do. Lead the way Miss Forbes." Stefan motioned for Caroline to lead them outside.

"Uh- actually I am going to grab some trash bags from the laundry room. Ill meet you out there."

"Okay." Stefan stepped forward and put his arm on her shoulder as he passed. "Don't take too long, I may need help with all the uh- twigs." He chuckled silently to himself as he walked out the front door.

Caroline knew he was teasing her, but she didn't mind. She also knew she was a controlling perfectionist and she wanted her mom to live out her final days peacefully. And she couldn't be peaceful if she was constantly tripping on debris from the last few storms they had had.

Caroline found the garbage bags and headed towards the front yard but stopped in the doorway.

Stefan was standing on the porch leaning on the post, next to the stairs. The sun was low in the sky and its light hit Stefan in just a way that made him look like he was glowing.

Caroline put the garbage bags on the table next to the front door and walked out to him.

"Its beautiful." She stared at the sun setting.

"Yeah, beautiful." Stefan stared at her.

Caroline shifted her weight nervously. Stefan could feel her anxiety and effortless reached his hand out to hers, intertwining their fingers. Caroline looked down at their hands, so perfectly shaped together. She turned to face Stefan.

"Thank you, for this. For being here for me. I honestly don't think I could do this by myself."

Stefan just looked back at her.

_Doesn't she realize I would never let her go through this alone?_

They stood there, holding hands, looking so intensely into each others eyes. Their heart beats found the same rhythm while both their minds raced.

_Its going to break my heart when he tells me he doesn't love me. When he says I am his best friend, and only his best friend. Why did I let myself fall for him?_

_If I kiss her now, will she know its because i've wanted to for so long? If I let myself feel the love that's pouring out of me, will I ever be able to stop?_

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She turned away, not wanting to feel the rejection she knew would come eventually. She gently pulled her hand out of Stefan's.

"Caroline," Stefan raised his hand to her face, brushing her hair from her forehead and tucking it behind her ear. "I wouldn't be anywhere else. I'm going to be here for you. I promise."

His fingers left a trail of warm tingles across Caroline's face as she turned back to face him again.

Stefan couldn't help but catch his breath when she looked back at him. The sun was illuminating her hair and skin so beautifully, she looked like she wore a halo.

"Don't push me away." Stefan stopped leaning on the porch post and stepped towards Caroline. His face only inches from hers. He continued to caress Caroline's hair, eventually resting his hand just above her neck. Caroline bravely looked up into his eyes.

_Is it possible? Does Stefan..._

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by Stefan bringing her face up to meet his. His lips, parted slightly, closed over her mouth. He could feel Caroline respond and she opened her mouth slowly so that their tongues could meet.

Stefan felt every cliché thing he had ever heard about kissing. The world stopped, time stood still, he saw fireworks, all of it. He never wanted to stop.

Their kiss continued to deepen until Caroline slowed it down and pulled away just enough to look up at Stefan.

_Did that just happen? Will he regret this?_

The smile Stefan wore told her he definitely didn't regret it. Caroline smiled back him for a moment before kissing him again.

Their passion built slowly but before she knew it Stefan was spinning Caroline around so that her back was against the post and crushing his body into hers. His hands ran up and down her body, squeezing her hips and pulling them into his.

Caroline responded eagerly and ran her hands through his hair and down his back. She slipped her hands under his shirt so she could feel the warmth of his body. Stefan's hand reached down to her thigh and caressed her before lifting her leg and wrapping it around his body.

Just as Stefan was lifting her up so that both her legs were around his waist, Caroline's phone began to buzz in her pocket.

It took Stefan and Caroline another moment before they broke apart their lips and Stefan set Caroline down. They both realized that this was not the time to ignore phone calls.

Caroline pulled her phone from her pocket but never took her eyes off Stefan.

He wore the sexiest smile she had ever seen.

"If this isn't my mom I swear to God..." Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed.

Stefan laughed and put his hands on his hips, anticipating the continuation of their previous activities when she got off the phone.

"Hello?"

"Caroline- its your mom, she collapsed. We are at the hospital."

Stefan could hear Elena's voice on the other end of the phone. His brow furrowed and concern washed over his face, replacing the carefree passionate one he wore moments before.

"Oh my God, i'm coming."

Stefan took Caroline's hand as they used their vampire speed to race to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

They ran as fast as the possibly could, but Stefan and Caroline were too late. They didn't even try to hide their vamp speed from the hospital employees, they just sped past them right into Liz's room.

Caroline rushed to her mothers bedside, already starting to understand what was happening. No one was doing anything. There was no doctor there. She wasn't hooked up to any monitors. Caroline listened for her mothers heart, but heard only the sound of her own sobs. She took her mothers hand, refusing to let go.

Stefan stood behind her, trying to find a way to make this easier, to take away Carolines pain. Damon and Elena stood against the wall, Elena softly crying while Damon consoled her. Matt looked on in shock at the scene in front of him.

"I should have been here. She needed me." Caroline's sobs made it impossible for Stefan not to step close to her, and comfort her with a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way, I was supposed to be here. I wasn't supposed to..." She trailed off and let the tears overwhelm her.

Caroline stayed there, at her mothers side for the next few hours. The others had left, to give Caroline time alone with her mother, except Stefan. Stefan compelled the doctors to let Liz stay there instead of bringing her to the morgue. He knew Caroline needed more time before saying goodbye. He just sat on the couch in the room, watching her, being there for her.

Eventually, Stefan knew it was time to move Liz. He knew her body would start breaking down soon and he didn't want Caroline to have to experience that.

"Caroline- I think its time." Stefan approached her slowly. "I'm sorry, but I think we should let the doctors take her."

Caroline's voice was without tears or any emotion. "No."

Stefan was taken back by her rejection and the tone of her voice.

"Caroline-"

" I SAID NO!" Caroline whipped around and screamed into Stefan's face.

She composed herself before continuing. Her emotionless voice returned, "No one is touching her."

"Caroline- I know this is hard, impossible really. But you can do this, you're strong. You will survive this." Stefan put his hands on Caroline's arms and stroked her skin with his thumbs.

"Stefan." Caroline paused. "You can leave now."

She turned away from him and back to her mother's body.

"Alright, brother. You had your chance." Damon's voice came from the doorway. "Its my turn now."

Stefan looked suspicious but was willing to try anything to get Caroline to listen.

He stepped aside and motioned for Damon to give it a shot.

Damon stepped forward. "Caroline. Listen..." With no warning Damon vamp speed behind Caroline and snapped her neck.

Stefan's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. He rushed to catch Caroline before she fell.

"Damon! What the hell!" Stefan's voice was full of shock and anger.

"Oh calm down Stefan. She's fine, vampire remember? She wasn't leaving without a fight. You and I both know that. This saves you from having to do it later. Now we can just carry her out of here and the docs will just think she fell asleep." Damon turned away from him to walk out the door. "Ill get someone to bring Liz downstairs."

Damon left.

Stefan looked down into Caroline's face. She looked so broken, his face fell as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Stefan carried Caroline home. He laid her in his bed and covered her with a blanket. He brought a couple blood bags from the basement and a bottle of bourbon upstairs and put them next to the bed.

Stefan poured himself a glass of bourbon and grabbed a book from his bookshelf. He couldn't sleep. He wanted to be awake when Caroline woke up. He sat in a chair next to the bed and opened the book.

He tried to read the words on the page but tears swam in his eyes and forced him to blink and look away. His eyes landed on Caroline. Her face had settled into a more peaceful position and he lost himself in her.

_Will she be okay? Will I be able to help her? What if she turns it off? Her voice, the way she spoke to me...I would have never thought Caroline of all people would turn off her humanity but... _

Stefan stayed there all night, watching Caroline, willing her to awaken with strength. He would occasionally try to read the book now laying on his thigh but the words all jumbled together and he couldn't make out what the story was about.

When Caroline woke up she stayed silent. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Stefan in the chair next to her. He was staring at a book in his hands but shaking his head and looking at the clock.

"She was alone." Her voice was soft, full of emotion this time. Caroline continued to lay there, motionless.

Stefan's head jerked towards Caroline and he instinctually rose and walked over to the bed.

"hey, i'm so sorry. Damon-"

Caroline interrupted him, "-did what needed to be done."

Stefan lowered his eyes but nodded slightly.

"I'll never forgive myself, for not being there." Caroline's voice shook. " Her last moments on earth, and her daughter was no where to be seen." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "So selfish..."

Stefan sat down on the bed next to her.

"Caroline, life isn't about your final moments. Its about the moments that led up to them." He reached over to Caroline's face, brushing the hair from her cheek and tucking it behind her ear. "Your mom had a wonderful life full of you by her side. You have been there for her so much these last few weeks, she knew how much you loved her. Nothing can change that."

Tears welled up in Caroline's eyes. She brought her hands to her face to hide. She tried to hold back the flood coming, but it was useless. Her chest heaved as she let go and sobbed.

Stefan laid down next to her and pulled her to his chest. He held her as she cried. He held her so tightly, so protectively, Caroline knew she was safe. She could release her tears, she could fall apart, because Stefan would be there to help her put herself back together again.

The next few weeks were spent like this. Caroline would sometimes go a whole day, keeping it together only to fall to pieces before she fell asleep. Stefan would be there for her, holding her, comforting her through the night.

Slowly Caroline's tears dried up and she started to live life without the weight of her despair.

One evening, Stefan came home to find Caroline studying in the armchair by the fireplace.

"Hey, getting back to school?" He walked towards her smiling.

Caroline closed the textbook on her lap. "Trying. Its been awhile." Caroline stood up and put the book on the table next to the chair.

"Stefan listen," she walked towards him, stopping only a couple feet away. "Thank you. Thank you for being here for me, for not letting me lose control. I don't know what I would have done with out you here, supporting me."

Stefan took a step forward. "There is no where i'd rather be. Caroline-" Stefan paused and searched her eyes. Caroline was smiling back at him and it gave him the courage to continue.

"I love you."

Caroline's smile became soft and her eyes brightened. She stepped closer to Stefan and wrapped her arms around his neck and Stefan wound his arms around Caroline's waist.

"I love you too Stefan."

Stefan's smile was the most beautiful thing Caroline had ever seen.

Caroline angled her face up to Stefan's and he placed his lips on hers. They kissed slowly and softly. Stefan pulled away for just a moment kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear. "I've missed this."

Caroline giggled softly, a sound Stefan hadn't heard in a long time. She brought her face back so she could look into Stefan's eyes.

"When will Damon and Elena be home?" There was something in her eyes that made Stefan feel like he was on fire.

"They are visiting Jeremy, they wont be home tonight." A playful smile reached his lips.

"Perfect." Caroline smiled back at him before crushing her mouth onto his.

They kissed with passion, their hands exploring each others bodies, pulling off the clothes they no longer needed. Stefan took the opportunity to see Caroline's body every chance he got and couldn't believe how lucky he was to finally have her, like this, in his arms.

They made love for hours, taking breaks and talking and cuddling. Then one of them would kiss the other and their passion reignited instantly.

When the sun came up they found their way to Stefan's bed upstairs and fell asleep in each others arms. Both of them blissfully happy, in the arms of the one they love.


End file.
